Tattered Swan
by Majora-Cremia
Summary: Hajime's plan to 'kill' Gelsadra proved to be quite the big ask. This is a glimpse into her thoughts as the finale of her plan unfolds.


" _We're gonna kill Gel-chan!"_

Hajime knew exactly what she really meant when she said that. Yet despite the true meaning, she said it as she always would. With vim, vigour and of course, her now almost iconic optimism. She could still remember that, after explaining her plan, how hard it had been to get everyone over to her side. Still, it had to be done; if the atmosphere that everyone created, the true enemy, was going to be defeated, then they had to take drastic actions. Eventually, as the team always did, they eventually came around to her way of thinking.

The chocolate haired girl was certain that doubt still lay in their hearts, it had to, but they all knew better than anyone that the alternative would be far harder to face, even as a team. So they steeled their way through, even Pai-Pai who had objected the loudest, well, almost. Hajime couldn't make out much of what the little guy was really saying, although she was sure that he was barking about how she should fall in line and ordering her to drop her plan. He seemed a lot more incoherent for a reason Hajime all too knew well. What she asked was not ideal after all.

They all had their arguments against her proposal;

" _What are you thinking?!"_

" _You're joking right… I know we don't have a lot of options but…"_

" _Hajime… are you sure?"_

" _N-No! We can't!"_

" _T-this isn't a joke Hajime! It's out of the question, you hear me!"_

"…"

Tsubasa was the main other vocal opposition. But it didn't take much convincing to silence her. Rui was the only one who had remained silent. Hajime considered that, Rui likely knew how she felt and knew that, she had to do what she needed to, even if it meant the worst for her.

Now there she was, keeling over in the park where Gelsadra, the real Gel, had held their ever so popular meetings. Of course, to anyone who saw her, she _was_ Gel, if only physically. Thanks to Berg Katze's powers, she had an easy time making herself look exactly like the scarlet alien. She had even managed to replicate his powers and unique armoured form.

Armour or not, it did very little to shield her from the dull pain she was currently feeling. She chuckled to herself as she felt her consciousness grow cold, and the world around her grow darker and darker by the second. She heard voices in the distance, ones unfamiliar to her. Weakly, she turned her shimmering gaze to see a camera crew and a reporter running onto the scene.

" _Good… you all need to see this after all! That's… the only way it'll work!"_

Shortly after, she heard a low rumbling, as if a giant were running onto the field. The giant part was at least right, as she soon found; Pai-Pai's gigantic, golden gatcha form came crashing down toward the earth. The shockwaves sent her flying into the cloudy blue sky before she felt something tighten around her ankle; an iridescent pink ribbon that could have only belonged to her newest friend, Tsubasa.

" _That's right Tsubasa-chan! Don't hold back!"_

With a mighty yank from the new Gatchaman, Hajime slammed into the grassy field below. The pain was almost bone shattering, If she hadn't been in an armoured form, she would have been much worse off for sure. Still, it wasn't over yet. The world was watching, she had to make everyone believe what was happening.

" _Geez, you Gatchaman sure do love taking your time when you're killing people! You'd almost think they were enjoying this!"_

Katze's commentary had been shooting off at a rapid fire rate ever since this whole ordeal had begun. He was genuinely excited to see blood, of course. Hajime had anticipated this, and honestly, she welcomed the snide comments. She would have hated for this to happen in silence and Katze's at least gave her mind something to work off of.

She staggered to her feet once more; with each step she took leading her closer to the end. She wasn't worried… this was what she wanted. She would be fine, Utsutsu would take care of her later and she trusted that, in her hands, she would be right as rain in no time.  
Yeah… that's how it'd go in the end.

Before her now, stood Sugane who was ready to make his move, his fingers gripping around the hilt of his sword.

" _You… you look so cool! Almost as cool as the first time I saw you fight…"_

"Rending… Gale Blade!"

Almost as soon as she heard that, she felt a sharp pain directly in her arm, although it didn't last long. It was soon replaced by a strange numb tingling. On the outside, her arm had been sliced off and sent flying into the air. Inside, her arm looked fine… but it felt as if it had just, ceased to exist. She bit down on her lip so hard to stop herself from screeching at the cavalcade of unfamiliar feelings until it started to bleed.

" _I can't… must… keep going!"_

She was able to vent some of her emotions by writhing on the floor, silently. Although most of this fight was staged, this part was all very, very real. In the midst of her pain, she could only faintly hear another rumbling, this time like a huge blowtorch drilling into the earth.

" _J-Jou-san…?"_

"Phoenix… Dive!"

Again, she had just enough time to stagger to her feet again before she felt something else crash into her and her entire body begin to boil and heat up. The inside of her form soon became completely unbearable and her whole body was screaming as she was sent crashing into the remains of Gel's cabinet stage, engulfed in Jou's flames of justice.

Again, she lay writhing on the floor shortly after, now trying her best to get up but the searing pain was getting too much for even her. She couldn't scream though. She had to stay silent. Not just to make this convincing, but so her friends didn't hesitate.

So she rolled over, trying again to vent her pains by moving around.

" _Stop drop and roll, eh Hajime?"_

Katze's comment took her off guard, and she almost laughed out loud. But the pain was enough to stop her from doing so, although she knew she had to stagger once again to her feet. It wasn't the end, not yet. She could hear Sugane charging up another attack, faintly in the distance, although she couldn't see it as only patches of her vision remained as her consciousness fell deeper and deeper into nothing.

"Please stop!"

" _W-what? Tsubasa-chan?"_

She could only hear her voice, and faintly see the red of her suit, but without a doubt, Hajime knew it was Tsubasa. Had they rehearsed this? Was this part of the plan? Or was this just Tsubasa being herself? At this point, Hajime couldn't really tell or decide which. She stood to her feet, to still see her, Sugane and the rest of her friends. Even OD.

They all raised their fists to their chest in salute, which Hajime could only smile at.

" _You all look… so awesome. I'm so glad…"_

"The Infinite Blade, Storm!"

There it was, Sugane's attack, coming straight at her. It phased through Tsubasa, like nothing, and swirled towards her.

Those moments, seemed to last forever. She didn't think about much, only one thing rose to her mind as the finale edged closer and closer to her.

" _I… Didn't tell Mom about this… did I?"_

As that thought left her mind, an agonizing pain shot through her as Sugane's attack struck her right in the centre of her being. As her form fell apart on the outside and she fell out of consciousness on the inside she was able to finish her thought…

" _I don't think I told her… I'm sorry Tsubasa-chan but… can you explain it to her for me…?"_

The last light of the sun, the last light of Hajime drifted away to nothing as she made the silent request of her friend, the one who had come so far in such a short time. Hajime knew that Tsubasa was reliable. She knew that, she could entrust anything to her, perhaps, even the world itself.

" _I… don't think I'll be able to… continue being a Gatchaman anyway. You're a better Gatchaman than I am anyway, Tsubasa-chan~"_


End file.
